


A Flashback to Powell Estate

by thatwritergirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritergirl/pseuds/thatwritergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we get inside the Doctor's head the night he regenerates from Ten to Eleven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flashback to Powell Estate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or its characters.

As I stood in the dark alley outside of Powell Estate, I found myself at a loss for words. There stood Jackie and Rose Tyler. We had travelled together, we had laughed together, ate chips together, loved together and lost each other together, but here, in this moment, she didn’t know who I was yet.

It was a matter of months now that she would meet me. Meet my other face. She wouldn’t know me, the way I looked now, for quite some time. Knowing that this face would never see the world again, I was tempted to just run up to her and try and fix what I had done. What, to her, I had yet to do. I wanted to tell her that I did love her, and I always would, no matter what I looked like. I wanted to apologize to her for never being able to say it, even though my part-human self could.

It seemed so easy for him. Could it have been that he was riddled with that human DNA? Did he feel deeper and easier than I ever could? Maybe, but I didn’t have lack of feelings when it came to Rose. They came so easily to me with her.

I got to talk to her. I got to hear her precious voice with those ears, one more time. I’m not sure what hurt more: the fact that she didn’t know who I was or that the only thing I could manage to say to her was how great her year would be.

I hoped he would treat her well. I hoped she would accept him for who he was: me. I hoped that they would have many more, “I love yous” and a long, albeit not eternal, life together.

She was human, and he was to live as a human. He could be with her in ways I couldn’t be. Feeling as though she would be happy in the end, it made the appearance of Ood Sigma easier.

“This song is ending, but the story never ends,” he said to me.

I managed to find my way back to the TARDIS, and as she had done on nine different occasions, she assisted in my regeneration.

“I don’t want to go,” I recalled saying to her.

Always unforgiving and never lenient, I regenerated, never to see from those eyes and never to hear from those ears again.

Well, I guess…Geronimo is just as good as Allons-y.


End file.
